


The Watcher Dreams of a World Without Evil

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles thinks about villains and Watchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher Dreams of a World Without Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt: the tenth anniversary of 9/11  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> A/N: with a reverent bow to Robert Frost's [Fire and Ice](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/fire-and-ice/)

Some big bads set the world afire.  
Some bring the ice.  
Each seems to share the same desire:  
to gobble every good entire,  
a cat devouring a world of mice.  
With nothing left upon the plate  
would they then starve? Would they think twice?  
Or howl, too late,  
and too unwise?

We’ve such an appetite for power.  
To fill it up  
we’d slay all life that is not ours,  
forestall apocalyptic hours,  
claim guardians' rights to empire. Yet,  
the bed in which our life must flower  
is barren til we pay our debt,  
forsake our tower  
and pass the cup.


End file.
